Laces of Dominance
by Little Town
Summary: Zen comes home from work and finds you barely dressed. Sexy shenanigans ensue. [smut, 3rd person]


_lol my thirst train ain't done yet! and what more,,,,I couldn't resist mystic messenger. so here I am with a lil smutty fic based off Zen's first bad end. (no worries about spoilers, though! it doesn't reveal a single thing about that end =w=) I'm not gonna lie, so far it looks like the first bad end are my favorite ends lololol. I also made MC musically inclined, coz she deserves a personality too, yeah? Anyways, please enjoy!_

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" Zen called out as he entered his apartment. He looked around, expecting the small figure of his lover to pop out and greet him with a kiss or two. Yet, there was not a single soul in sight.

"Babe?" He looked around the living room and kitchen, but she wasn't anywhere.

"Where'd she go…?" Zen murmured to himself.

"A C chord?" He heard the sound of a piano accompanied by a short vocal riff. "No, too simple…"

Zen entered his bedroom to see [MC] sitting with her keyboard and laptop, her brows scrunched in concentration. Most importantly, she was wearing only a bra and a pair of jogging pants.

"Baaaaaabe," he called softly. At the same time, he wrapped his arms around her.

She jumped and turned to him. "Zen!" She hugged him and gave him a short kiss. "I didn't hear you enter."

Zen nodded and gave her a kiss on the neck. "I noticed. You writing a new song for me?"

"No! This is my song!" She released herself from her hug and looked at him, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm not even dressed properly." Then she looked at him with hot eyes. "But since you're here…"

"I'm glad we're thinking the same thing." His hands made his way back to her body, slowly pulling her closer while feeling the bare skin of her stomach. "You're irresistible in just a bra."

"Oh yeah? And you're just plain irresistible." [MC] said, licking her lips while closing her laptop behind her and slowly leaning backwards.

At that, the two locked lips and started making out heavily. They fell down on the bed and frantically tried to take off each other's clothes as fast as possible. [MC] took off his jacket and separated quickly to pull his shirt off his arms and unbuckled his pants at the same time that Zen pulled her pants down. The two were in their undies in no time. (Though [MC] made sure he was naked before she was.)

They took a brief break to catch their breath.

"We should take your laptop and keyboard before we do anything," Zen suggested.

"Good point," she said, panting.

Zen quickly took the keyboard and put it on the floor as [MC] took her laptop and put it on the floor, bending over. His eyes widened at the sight of her perfect ass covered only by a thin panty.

She noticed his gaze on her. On her hands and knees, she lightly wiggled her butt. She looked back at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Do you?"

Zen growled with a dark look in his eyes. He pulled her towards him and ripped her panties and bra off simultaneously. She laid down as he kissed his way up her legs, pausing at her inner thigh and licked both sides.

[MC] shivered and hissed. "Hyun, get to it already."

At her command, Zen plunged his tongue into her hot and wet pussy, earning a loud moan from her. She wrapped her legs around his head and essentially began to fuck his face. She angled her hips and tugged at his hair to position his head so his already skillful tongue could reach just the right places inside her.

He clung to her hips hard enough to leave bruises. He rubbed her clit with his nose and listened to the pleasant sounds of her pants, moans, and the occasional moaned "Yes, Zen", which just encouraged him to lick and flick his tongue faster. He loved hearing the obscene noises she would make caused by the things he would do, he loved smelling her arousal, he loved seeing her in utter pleasure due to his touch, he loved touching her wet and hot body, he loved tasting her when she came or when he kissed her-he just _loved_ her. Zen was under her complete control.

"More, Hyun, more!" [MC] groaned.

This was his cue to soak a finger in the liquids dripping out of her and slip it into her ass, the last piece needed to put her over the edge into an orgasm.

She felt the world shake and melt around her as she reached it with a shout and came into Zen's mouth. Reaching her orgasm triggered his, too, and he came all over the bed. He eagerly slurped up and swallowed her juices. With one last kiss to her opening, his face left her pussy and gave her one long kiss on the lips. [MC] tasted her own juices on his tongue and felt pleased by his work.

His hands had already found her breasts and started kneading them when she said, "Are you ready for round two?"

He sucked hard on her neck, leaving an angry purple mark. "Yes," he whispered against her skin.

[MC] shivered with arousal. She rolled them over and sat down on his impeccable abs. She smirked down at him.

Zen frowned. "[MC]... That's not my dick."

Her smirk got wider. "I know." She leaned down and lay herself almost flat against his body. She sucked on his neck and left a matching hickey on his neck. "Let's have some more fun first," she whispered against his skin in the same fashion he did to her.

When he shivered in the same way she did, he felt her smile. He was in for a long night, and boy did he love her.


End file.
